FV Companion
by Wing Saber Prime
Summary: Contains mature elements for "Facades and Veritas". Do not read if under 18 years of age. Contains interfacing.


**FV – end of chapter 5**

 **Here is the first chapter of FV's companion. These chapters contain the more intimate lives Cybertronians, including interfacing and sparkbonding. Since most sparkbonding is accompanied by interfacing, spark merging will be kept in this fanfic. I will be pulling info from this various fanfics I've read into this thing so if you see something in here that was your idea, let me know so I can correctly cite it. Things that I'm sure are not mine and have no idea where I got it will be put in these markers (^ ^)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. Most of the mating ides came from Morrigayn DeWyvern.**

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Meta cycle = 1,000 orbital cycles

Communication:

 _ **:: comm. link ::**_

 **\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

 **~: creator/creation bond :~**

 **: sibling bond :**

 **~ spark twin bond ~**

 _Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams/singing_

 _[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

 _ **Seeker Cant**_

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Wing Saber stood at the door as Ratchet leaned against his desk with his arms crossed. The room was silent.

…

"Well? Who have you pi-"

"No one." Wing Saber said, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked, leaning forward a bit.

"No one will be with me. I weathered the last two without a partner and I'll do it again."

Ratchet pinched his nasal ridge and sighed. "Wing Saber, you will fry your circuits that way. You're too young to just weather through heat. You need to interface. In Razorblade's report, both times you were in heat without Dreadwing or Skyquake, you fried circuits he couldn't replace. We are at war. I can't keep replacing fried circuitry because someone won't frag anyone."

"Isn't there any way to suppress the heat cycle?" she asked, a bit desperate.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Not for Seekers. Their need to breed is too high. ^Suppressing heat would mean a dangerous whiplash and sometimes it can be fatal^. While I might give a suppressant to a grounder, I will not give it to a Seeker. Or any femme for that matter.

"I looked at your spark, Wing Saber. It is highly fertile. So much so, your programing had a hard time with someone else taking care of your siblings. I am surprised, honestly, you didn't end up carrying during the data transfer during Primal Heat. While extremely rare, it is not unheard of."

"I will not interface while I am not bonded," Wing Saber said, "Human souls merge upon interfacing. Once two humans interface, they become one. That's why you are supposed to wait until you bond."

"You are not a human anymore. Your interfacing equipment is not connected to your spark. And you can't kindle a sparkling without a merge. As long as you or your partner don't bear your sparks, you will not carry.

"There are reasons for why we interface before bonding. If a bot doesn't treat you well during interfacing, they won't treat you well when bonded. Seeker carriers usually bond during the first heat cycle. Your case is rare.

"If you don't find a partner, your protocols will choose for you. Your frame will create a scent that will draw any potential mate and it may not be someone you want."

Wing Saber shook her helm. "I can't interface with just anyone, Ratchet. Even if it is okay in this culture, I can't in good conscience do it. Even if it hurts." She said, looking at her pedes.

Little did Ratchet know just how much Wing Saber wanted a mate. She wanted the closeness Ironhide and Chromia shared. The last time Ironhide greeted Chromia in their quarters, Wing Saber had to leave because it hurt so badly to watch it. She didn't recharge well that night, mourning over what would never be. She'd never find a mate here and Dreadwing and Skyquake won't bond with her while the war was still going. She had grown to like them during those groon in the desert.

Silence lapsed between them again. Ratchet saw that this was going to be a bit out of his league. Optimus would be better at getting the Seeker to understand and accept the need for a partner. But at least he could give her something that could help a bit.

"Wing Saber, as a human, did you ever do any experimentation with interfacing? Did you masturbate or use interfacing toys?"

Wing Saber looked at the medic in horror. "No! None of that! I mean, I did _some_ research out of curiosity, but I had no need to do anything!"

 _Virgin,_ Ratchet fumed silently, _did those Seekers teach her anything?_

"That is something we can fix. If you are not going to interface, masturbation and toys will help. It won't be enough once your spark finds its other half, but it will take the edge off for now."

Ratchet pushed off of his desk and headed for the door. "Come to my quarters. I'll give you a tonight before your heat kicks in. Or would you rather wait until then? You might not have any patience then." He said, pausing before unlocking his office.

Wing Saber wasn't sure what to do. She didn't like Ratchet's idea at all. Yet she understood why this was needed. What it boiled down to, was that she just didn't want to acknowledge the fact her humanity was gone. She was trying to hold on to what little bit she had. She could not control the fact Dreadwing and Skyquake did what they had to do, but she still wanted to give some level of purity to her future mate.

On the other servo, Ratchet's offer did sound nice … she'd get the medic's attention all to herself for once. It sounded petty, but sometimes Wing Saber still got jealous of Stardust when her sister got so much attention. She was aching to be touched in that way for a while now …

She decided to follow the medic. Since Ratchet, quarters were right next to the medbay, they didn't have to go far. Ratchet keyed in his code and the door slid open. He motioned for Wing Saber to go in first. Wing Saber entered his dwelling and looked around and almost laughed. His quarters were nowhere near as clean and neat as the medbay. The desk and shelves had tools and datapads everywhere. There were boxes stacked along the wall that held Ratchet's berth and the table in the center had empty cubes all over it. The berth was the only thing clean.

"Don't laugh," Ratchet groused, "I'm too busy to tend to this scrap heap. It is trivial compared to the medbay."

Wing Saber's wings were still fluttering with lingering amusement. ^She looked at the berth at noticed something on the nightstand next to it. She walked over to it and picked up the datapad that was standing on it at an angle. It was a picture of Crystal City with a brilliant sunset behind it. The light of the setting sun bounced off the buildings and crystal formations in beautiful patterns and colors. It wasn't until she really looked at it that she noticed it was a painting. Her spark skipped a beat. It was the most detailed painting she had ever seen. Next to Thomas Kinkaid, anyway.

"Who painted this?" she asked softly, her digits running over it gently, feeling the almost nonexistent brush strokes on the canvass.

She heard Ratchet stop banging things around to look. "That was painted by Sunstreaker. He is a frontliner. He and his brother are about as tall as Bladestream. As famous as his brother is for his pranks, Sunstreaker is famous for his painting. They used to fight in the Pits like Megatron, but escaped before the war fully broke out. They found me and I helped them move on. Sunstreaker discovered painting and he supported the two off of it. This own was one he gave to me."^

"It's beautiful." She said, placing the treasure back on the nightstand. "Do wouldn't happen to have any more canvass lying around, would you?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, why?" Ratchet looked at her, puzzled.

"I used to paint. Up until Shockwave." Wing Saber's wings lowered in disappointment.

"I can see if there are any blank datapads laying around. I don't have paint, but I have plenty of styluses. We'll see what we can find." Ratchet brought over a small box and asked Wing Saber to sit on the berth. Ratchet set the box down and removed the lid. Wing Saber looked inside and saw different spike-shaped objects. Some were thin and others dwarfed Dreadwing in size. They had nobs, ridges, and others looked like they might be able to expand. There were other things Wing Saber had no clue as to what they were. She only recognized the spikes.

Wing Saber shrunk back a little from the box. The idea of something other than a real spike going in her valve was gross. The idea of someone or anything other than the Seeker twins in her did not sound appealing at all.

Yet why was her core temperature rising?

Ratchet dug around and pulled out a false spike that wasn't as thick as Dreadwing, but still reasonably thick and handed it to Wing Saber. She backed away from it, glaring at it like it was going to bite.

"It's not going to bite you, Wing Saber, take it." Ratchet sounded like he was amused.

Glaring at the grinning medic and back at the spike, she hesitantly took the thing. She rotated it around, feeling the ridges of the shaft and the cone of the head, her processor wandering to images of how it might feel inside her.

She found a dial at the end of the thingy. She turned it upside-down to look at it better. With the dial, there was a switch. Curious, she flipped it. The false spike began to buzz in her servo and she quickly held it at arm's length, nearly dropping it. Her mind returned to the times when she would be driving or riding in the car back home and had her cellphone between her legs and it would decide to vibrate. That alone had caused brief spikes of pleasure. What kind of pleasure would this thing, which was currently vibrating with at least ten times her phone's capacity, cause inside her valve?

Her cooling fans kicked on just above minimal speed.

Ratchet's field changed. It felt like he was trying to get her to heat up.

She looked at him. "Want me to show you how to use it?" he asked.

Wing Saber looked at the false spike still buzzing in her servo.

"Wing Saber, it will help with your heat cycle. I know you don't want it, but your current frame needs it. If I could give you back your old frame, I would. But I can't make your frame human again. Let me help you with what you have now."

She looked between him and the spike a few times. She relented. "Fine." she said, giving him the spike.

He took it, put the box down on the floor, knelt by the berth and patted it. Wing Saber sat on the berth, still not sure she wanted this, but understanding it had to be done. Better now than when learning was going to be the last thing on her processor.

Ratchet turned down the intensity of the vibrating thing and used his left servo to part her stabilizers.

"I'm still not too sure this is a good idea…" Wing Saber said, still very apprehensive over the whole thing.

Ratchet smiled at her. "It's alright. I'll go slowly."

He brushed his field against hers, coloring his field to subconsciously bring the Seeker's emotions down to a calmer level. At the same time, he placed the vibrator in his left servo and became to caress her thigh plating with his right. He continued to caress until her vents deepened and her fans began to speed up. He touched her panel and she bit back a soft groan. Her panel wasn't warm enough to unlatch.

Ratchet stopped touching and reached across her stabilizers and took her servo. She opened her optics and watched as he placed her servo over his own that was holding the vibrator. He brought the vibrator close to her panel and allowed it to touch the inside of her thigh.

Wing Saber gasped at the contact and shoved the spike away, her frame shivering with the pleasure the vibrator set off.

Ratchet let her breathe for a nanoklik before bringing it back. The moment it touched her again, her grip on his servo tightened and her intakes hitched, but she didn't shy away.

He drew circles on her thigh, slowly approaching her panel. She let out a small cry when the vibrator touched her panel, causing it to slide away. Wing Saber curled over his helm, her free servo gripping his shoulder.

Ratchet made shushing sounds as his optics fell onto her already well lubricated valve. He became aware of his own fans cycling to cool his frame. To a degree, the rate at which Wing Saber was accelerating towards overload bothered him. Seekers were a _highly_ social and intimate race. Interfacing was a part of their culture. His spark hurt for her. He would have to ask Bladestream about why she was fighting this so. He felt he wouldn't get an answer out of her.

Ratchet used the vibrator to draw circles around her valve. Her vocalizer emitted soft sounds of pleasure. He brought it to the sensor node above the lips of her valve. She doubled over, he hips bucking into the vibrator with a choked cry. Her frame shook as Ratchet turned up the intensity of the vibrator, continuing to pleasure the outer node and the folds of mesh surrounding the valve.

Wing Saber now understood why these things were liked by women on Earth. The pleasure it brought was so good. Still, the vibrating false spike wasn't that appealing …

That train of thought was thoroughly derailed when Ratchet twisted the dial on the false spike and the vibrating increased. She hated to admit it, but she didn't what Ratchet to stop now.

Wing Saber moaned as Ratchet continued to circle what was once clit. She had no idea what it was called here, but what he was doing just felt so _good_.

Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own, bucking into the vibrating thingy. The heat in her abdomen grew ever tighter, her cooling fans spinning at top speed, her grip on Ratchet was hard enough to dent his plating.

She groaned when the heat inside exploded. She saw stars as overload crashed upon her. The vibrating spike prolonging the overload.

She eventually collapsed on top of Ratchet, cooling fans working hard to expel the hot air in her overheating frame.

Ratchet turned off the vibrator and carefully embraced the young Seeker. He lifted her up and turned to sit himself on the berth. He held Wing Saber, mingling his field with hers. Her field had settled and smoothed out significantly. Ratchet was going to have to pair her with someone in order to keep her sane. Part of her impatience with mechs seeking her attention was due to her own needs being unmet. She didn't seem to understand how important interfacing was to her race. Hopefully, the war will be over by the time her sisters enter their own heat cycles.

"Next time you want to show me something involving interfacing, please don't demonstrate on me." Wing Saber tried to sit up, but had some difficulty. Her optics were dimmer than they should be and her wings were drooping.

Ratchet frowned. "I really need to find out why your frame can't reserve some energy for yourself. You shouldn't be tired from a single overload."

"It ain't that unusual, Ratchet. Even as a human, I was often tired. Some of that was due to a poor diet, but it was all we could afford.

"I think I'm gonna go recharge. Cooking sweets can wait." Wing Saber tried to stand up, but her stabilizers would not cooperate.

Ratchet grabbed her waist to steady her. "No, you do not need to be going anywhere. Sit here." He helped her sit back on the berth and he stood up to find his stash of energon. He moved a box of parts aside and found his energon dispenser. He grabbed a cube and brought it back to Wing Saber.

Wing Saber opened her optics when Ratchet approached. "Thanks." She said, taking the cube. As she drank it, Ratchet stroked her left wing. He then grabbed the false spike and started to clean it with a cloth he pulled out from who knows where.

"Here. Subspace this and use it when you need to, hopefully, in your own quarters. And don't tell me you don't need it. If you don't use it, I will pair you with someone who will make sure you do. I'd have Bladestream help you if his equipment was online."

Wing Saber groaned and took the spike from Ratchet and placed it in a different subspace pocket than the one she kept her favorite thermal in. She was too tired to argue.

"I am going to go back to the medbay. Stay here and recharge. I'll tell your sisters you needed rest and I made you stay with me."

"Thanks, Ratchet." She said, leaning her helm against a servo propped up on a stabilizer.

Ratchet nodded and left, locking his door so Wing Saber could recharge in peace. He had a few questions for a certain triplechanger.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
